Dendranthema morifolium. 
xe2x80x98Gedi One Celxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, herein after referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Gedi One Cel.xe2x80x99
This new cultivar originated from hybridization of a female parent Chrysanthemum cultivar xe2x80x98Pinosxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,208) with a male parent Chrysanthemum cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi Woxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,259). The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in October 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi One Celxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Gedi One Cel.xe2x80x99 These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Gedi One Celxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum:
1. Decorative type inflorescence;
2. Consistent flowering response to short days, blooming consistently after 49 days of short day length;
3. Free branching habit;
4. White ray florets;
5. Very uniform round growth habit; and
6. Large quantity of blooms per flowering branch.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the parent cultivar, xe2x80x98Pinos,xe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics, however, when grown under identical environmental conditions, plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Pinosxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar has more blooms per flowering branch;
2. The new cultivar has different color ray florets;
3. The new cultivar has a wider diameter bloom; and
4. The new cultivar is taller and wider.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the parent cultivar, xe2x80x98Gedi Wo,xe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics, however, when grown under identical environmental conditions, plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi Woxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar has a different flower type;
2. The new cultivar is taller and wider; and
3. The new cultivar has a wider diameter bloom.
The new cultivar can be compared to the Chrysanthemum cultivar xe2x80x98Odysseusxe2x80x99 (disclosed in Plant Pat. No. 11,637). However plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from the plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Odysseusxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar naturally blooms 2 weeks later;
2. The new cultivar has a more flexible plant habit;
3. The new cultivar has a more round plant shape and greater branching; and
4. The new cultivar has more blooms per flowering branch.